If I shall die before I wake
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: This is a story three years in the making. This is Prue's last visions of her life and last goodbyes to her sisters. This is a very hard story to read, I would suggest a kleenex when reading. ;). PLEASE R/R! I will not continue to write if not.. :)


If I shall I die before I wake..

Prue's last visions of her family and her life

Disclaimer: Charmed is a trademark of Warner Bros. Television Network. We won the battle for Harry Potter Webmasters!! YEA!! NO MORE STEALING SITES! Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, Brian Krause, and Julian McMahon are all in contract with the WB not me. Thank you. All ideas and thoughts put into this short piece are mine. **(Edited: I am no way affiliated with anyone from Charmed Inc., Viacom (Paramount Pictures), or Spelling Production. This story is not meant to be a copyright infringement and no money is being made on the publishing of this story. Also, this story is copywritten and if copied, the proper legal actions will be taken. Thank you.)**

(c)2001-2003

A/N:**( Edited: I started this piece two years ago. While searching a bunch of old files, I came across this unfinished story. I think it is finally time to finish it. Thank you.)** I have no idea where this story came from. I am making an attempt to stay up all night to get my sleep pattern back on track(I slept in until 1pm today. Bad idea..). I began to think of a poem I had heard called _If I shall die before I wake_. It is part of a prayer. It applies perfectly to the situation that the Halliwells are in. This is going to be short but with a lot of emotion in it. These are Prudence Halliwell's last looks of her life and her family. 

__

If I shall die before I wake,

Let my family be safe.

Keep the world safe and warm,

from anger and selfish war.

Prue felt the full impact of the energy ball tear right through her chest. Her eyes forced themselves shut from the unbearable pain. This would be the last time her eyes would shut in the physical world. Darkness engulfed Prue's small frame and it swirled around her for a moment. Flashes of different memories filled her eyes. 

_From her first birthday to her surprise party only two years ago. Then, a memory that Prue couldn't bear to deal with lit up the darkness. The paramedics lifting her mother's chilled body out of the green currents of the lake. Grams pulling young Prue away. Grams' face reminded her of a marble structure at the Art Museum that day. It was petrified in a single moment of grief. _

Just at that moment, Piper's screams shattered the silence. A loud crash and sickening thud soon followed. Prue shrieked at the thought of Piper in danger and tears erupted from her large, blue eyes. Punching through the darkness, her eyes snapped open, shocked at the sight in front of her. 

All that was visible through the piercing, blinding light was a hand was outstretched for hers. The face slipped out of the bright light and was finally visible. Immediately, it registered from where Prue knew the face. This stout man was the infamous Angel of Death whom she had gained valuable knowledge from. She escaped him that time, but this time.. This time, there was nowhere for her to escape to. Backing away slowly, Prue felt drawn to the pleasant light ahead. It reminds her dearly of a mother's everlasting embrace, something Prue remembered even these many years ago. She approached it cautiously and began to sob again. 

"I am not ready to die. My life.. My destiny. We haven't defeated the source. There is still time.. My sisters! I can't leave them alone! I won't go. You can't make me."

"Prue, did you not learn anything from when we met last? It is your time. Death is inevitable. There is no choice in the matter. You go when it is your time. No ifs, ands, or buts." 

Once again, Prue slid back from the Angel. _This can't be. I can't leave Piper and Phoebe. _

"I went forward in time ten years and I was alive then! Blond, but alive!"

The light behind the Angel overtook his body again, its warmth soothing Prue's soul. Her body was being lifted into the heavens. It moved towards the Angel. He spoke again, this time, a bit more gentle.

"With every choice you make, it changes your destiny drastically. If you had continued on that path, you would have lost Phoebe, your baby sister. I know you would have sacrificed yourself to save her. You saved her again, Prue."

"I can't end on this note. Piper and Phoebe need some kind of closure and so do I. Please, don't let it end this way. Let me say my goodbye."

Suddenly, the light dimmed and Prue's body slammed against the cold ground. The Angel sighed and nodded his head. Slowly, Prue faced him with every bit of pride she could muster up. There isn't that much left when a person is close to the golden gates of Heaven. The Angel's voice filled the air, though his body could not be seen. 

"Alright then. You must be quick. Otherwise, your emotions may overtake your spirit and stop the path you truly are meant to go."

Darkness filled the surroundings yet again. Clouds gapped so far apart that Prue could stepped down each like a staircase. The clouds flowed right through her white dress and glistened. Her fingers delicately fingered each water droplet in the air. Finally, her small feet stepped onto the fresh earth. 

Blue and red lights flickered from inside the manor. Prue ran across the street, only to see a gapping hole in one of the exterior pink walls. Large chunks of wood were scattered around the green grass and a paramedic was tending to a distraught woman. Stepping into that area, she noticed something else. A nearby paramedic was loading a body bag onto a stretcher. _NO! I AM NOT DEAD! STOP! _Zooming, Prue attempted to use her power for the paramedic to get out of the way. With a wave of a hand, nothing came. The paramedic kept on his way, loading the body into the ambulance. From the other side, Piper slapped the attending paramedic out of the way and fell, trying to reach the body. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!! PRUE!"

Leo grabbed onto Piper's arms and held her into his chest. She struggled for a moment, but finally relented, sobbing into his one of his familiar plaid shirt. Leo rubbed her back gently, turning away from the paramedics. Tears were glistening from his small eyes. Not even a whitelighter was immune to the stench of grief in the air. Standing from the corner, Prue felt her own tears dripping down her face. Slowly, Prue lifted up the ruffles of her dress and struggled to keep herself up. No person could bear to see their family in so much pain. Slipping near Piper, she started to touch her back. Unfortunately, her fingertips melted right through the blood stained lavender shirt. Prue even recalled getting that for Piper for her birthday last year. She moved her hand away and collapsed in front of the mourning couple.

"Piper, I am sorry. I don't want to leave you.. Please, don't hate me. I can't do this.."

Prue's emotions had finally taken over. _I can't believe I have to say goodbye. I am going to miss Piper and Phoebe having children and getting married. I am not going to be there to comfort them when there is a problem. I can't protect them.. NO! One more chance.. please. One more chance. _She laid flat on her back, waiting for a sign. A star twinkle, anything. Something cheesy, even. After a few moments went by, Prue finally resolved that magic couldn't save her this time. She put her arms around Piper, without touching her. A warmth bundled her as she spoke to Piper. Little did Prue realize is that Piper could feel it too. She thought out each word in case, by some miracle, Piper would hear it. 

"Piper, my sister, problem solver, and my best friend. My death is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. I died, saving you. Nothing else makes me happier then to see you alive. You have been there for me so much of my life, though the wonderful and the bad. Thank you for that, sis. I am so sorry Piper. I want to be here with you! I am not sorry for the way I died. I died doing what I loved. Saving you and taking part in my heritage. I didn't die in vain. Also, with your new husband and a new baby in the future, I promise I will be here. Don't grieve for me, please. I can't bear to see you in such horrible pain. Celebrate the destiny to come. Do not stop what you are meant to do."

Pausing for a moment, Prue knew she had to finish this now, before she completely broke down. She kissed her finger and wiped it onto Piper's rosy cheeks. 

"Stay strong Piper. Be an amazing big sister and I love you now and forever.." 

Moving away, Prue noticed someone was not there. _Oh my g-d, Phoebe. WHERE IS SHE?_ _She went upstairs and never came back down.. Cole. _Darkness surrounded the manor at that moment and like a movie theater, images lit up the "screen."

__

*Phoebe's thin body hanging from chains screwed into gray, marble rock walls. A red flashing light flickers in the surroundings. Cole is next to her, knocked out.*

Prue turned away quickly from the flashes in front of her. Tearing up, her sonorous voice filled the air.

"ANGEL OF DEATH! COME HERE! COME HERE NOW!"

With a swoosh, the Angel stood before her, his long arms crossed and his black patent leather shoes tapping the floor impatiently. Prue approached him, her tears unstoppable.

"Where is Phoebe? Why is she hurt? We saw her upstairs and she was with Cole.."

Wiping her eyes, the Angel began to explain in his familiar monotone voice. 

"Of course, you don't recall what happened before time reset-" Prue cut him off quickly.

"What the hell do you mean _time reset? _We came back with Griffiths and Phoebe ran upstairs. Everything was normal." 

"That is where you are wrong, Prue. You saved the doctor the first time and were exposed as witches to the entire world. A careless error on Shax and the Power of Three's part to hunt in BROAD DAYLIGHT and a reporter caught it all on film."

Slowly, Prue kneeled down on the cool dining room tile. Shaking her head in disbelief, she snapped back at the angel, screaming.

"There is no way I would be that careless to vanquish in broad daylight. No way. What about Phoebe? How did she end up like _that?_" 

The angel's ears perked up and a smile curled, as if that is what he had been waiting to tell Prue. 

"Phoebe went to Cole after you saved Griffiths. A potion turned him good once again and she asked him to find Tempus and reset time. Only problem was the source wanted an exchange. Phoebe's soul for your lives, time being reset. Again, the tables were turned for you, Prue. Phoebe put herself on the line for you and Piper."

"I have to save her, but how?"

"There is no way for you do anything, but say your good-byes. Her future has already been decided. Not in the way you think, however." 

Prue lifted her head and stared into the angel's eyes after that statement. 

"She is going to live? Please say she isn't on your list. I can move on in peace just to know she won't be joining me and leaving Piper. Piper couldn't survive it. Please."

The angel stood still for a moment, as if running through something in his head. A smile curled once again and nodded. 

"Her road hasn't been completed yet." 

A wave of relief came over Prue and she took it in, like a breath of fresh air. _Thank you to the spirits for sparing Piper that pain all over again. Thank you. _At that moment, Prue felt her body drop back into the fire of the Earth. The flashing finally stopped and there was the familiar scene of the underworld.

"Please be here, PHOEBE! PHOEBE!"

Scrambling all over the rocky ground, Prue grabbed her ruffles and began searching for her baby sister. Thoughts ran through Prue's mind that she wouldn't be able to choke our her goodbye to Phoebe, her baby sister. _Please let me find Phoebe in time, please. I have so much to apologize for. PLEASE!_

"Someone help me.." A small voice whispered from around the corner.

_Phoebe.. _Prue scurried over to the next corner, tripping over her pearly ruffles and splashing dirt all over it, just to find her baby sister. As she turned the corner, Phoebe hung there, shivering and struggling frantically.

"Phoebe.. Sweetie, I am here. Please just hang on for me. I'll call for Leo and-" Prue cut herself and realized she couldn't call for Leo anymore.

Reaching her long, pale arms out to Phoebe, Prue brought back in around her small body, almost like an embrace between her baby sister and herself. 

"Phoebe, listen to me. I need you to hang on for Piper. You need to be the strong one for me. I know that I haven't treated you as well as I should have, but you are amazing. Now that I look at you, you remind me so much of me. Your beauty, your strength, your intelligence… take care of Piper for me. I love you Pheebs. I-I-I-I have to apologize to you Phoebe.. I never let you grow up or let you become the young woman I now understand you are. Be strong and never let go of what makes you such an asset to our family no matter how much it irked me then. I respect it now. Good luck sweet Phoebe Renee Halliwell and I love you more then you can imagine. Blessed be."

With one more tear dripping off her bright, sparkling eyes, Prue turned away from Phoebe, only to feel the warmth of blue orbs shimmering downward. Quickly, Prue spun around, only to see Leo in front of her face. He grabbed Phoebe tightly in his arms and held out a glowing hand, with a touch to heal her physical wounds, but unable to hide the emotional wounds soon to appear after the news of the death surfaced to her delicate ears. With a deep breath, Phoebe took in life for what seemed like the first time. Prue stood in the corner, unable to stop the tears. It was such a beautiful scene to see her sister reborn, healed almost. Looking into Leo's dark eyes, Phoebe shook her beautiful blond hair.

"Prue didn't make it, did she?"

Leo didn't answer as the blue, sparking orbs surrounded their bodies and sent them up to an inevitable truth. That left Prue sitting there, unable to speak. It hit her almost like a ton of bricks. _I am never going to talk to my sisters again like that. That was it. _At that moment, Prue realized that it was time to return to her place now, the golden gates of heaven. As she began stepping each of her delicate bare feet up onto the puffy clouds, a voice stopped her. It was her guide, the Angel of Death. He spoke once again, in her usual monotone. 

"Prue, leaving so soon? You have one more piece of the puzzle to fit together."

Prue peered into the deep blue sky, confused. At that moment, an ordinary San Francisco Chronicle newspaper came into her small hand. Eyeing it slightly, Prue spotted a familiar name. "_Prudence Coranna Halliwell, Died, October 4, 2003." _Fingering each letter one by one, the Angel's voice sounded like an intercom. 

"You must drop that newspaper at the Bay Area Social Services. Without it, your new sister can't find her way to your funeral and reconstitute the Power of Three." 

Shocked, Prue stumbled over a cloud and fell backwards into the angel. Staring daggers, she attempted to slap him across the face. Her hand, fortunately for him, went right through it. 

"You son of a bitch. A new sister? There isn't anyway that it could be. You are only making more pain for my sisters and I! Go to hell!" 

Turning away from him, her surroundings began change once again. The colors swirled like a roller coaster and came to a halting stop. Prue was standing smack in the middle of Bay Area Social Services with hundreds of people just walking through her.

"Angel, what am I doing here?"

The Angel's tone sounded once again, but much more quiet to the point that only she could hear it.

"I am leaving this decision to you. Either you save your sisters from dying by giving them this new sister or they will die. Here comes Paige now."

At that moment, an extremely skinny woman came down her way and stepped into her office. Paige looked an awful bit like herself, with long, flowing raven curls and bright ocean eyes. Just watching her move made the decision for her.

"Paige, I wish you so much luck wherever your destiny may lead you. Take care of Phoebe and Piper. Remember, I will always be there if you need me." 

With a swift hand, the Chronicle dropped in an array of shimmering sparkles. Prue felt her body disappear into a blanket of light, knowing that the Charmed destiny will continue. 

A/N: Finally finished! This story was three years in the making. Enjoy it! R/R! Thanks! 

__


End file.
